


Laughter

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Laughter

 

  “Thank you for choosing Cayde Airways. We realize you have a choice in romantic partners and we're damn grateful you've chosen us.”

  Ikora can't contain her amusement. It erupts in an incredulous puff of air and a grin as Cayde finally stoops to deposit her on the bed. She doesn't make a habit of letting herself be carried around a room but she does enjoy the way it makes her lover's face light up. Cayde wastes no time in joining her, shucking gear carelessly over the side of the bed.

  “Hey,” Cayde taps Ikora's nose playfully once he's helped her out of her overcoat. “You know we got an anniversary coming up?”

  “Oh?” Ikora queries over the sound of rumpling shirts. “Of what?”

  “Of the first time you ever let me do this.” Cayde places his hands pointedly on her boobs and waits for her to laugh.

  She does. In disbelief. But the sound is magical all the same.

  “I'm not sure the first time you ever touched my breasts is anniversary worthy.”

  “Ah, that's because you live with them! For me, they're a treat.” Cayde indulges himself with a few gentle squeezes and Ikora hardly even rolls her eyes anymore. “Besides, I'm thinking about getting you an anniversary gift!”

  “What's that?”

  “I was thinking you'd look super hot on one of those...what are they called...Siberians?”

  “Sybians?”

  “Maybe? The vibrating log things? Tried to look it up while Zavala was going on about spinfoil shortages this morning but the Tower search is still filtering for adult content.”

  “And who’s fault is that?” Ikora teases lightly as she let's Cayde's belt fall to the floor.

  “Hey! Anybody could have picked up a virus! I think I did us a service by exposing the vulnerability of Tower security.”

  “Remind me to show you where to find safe pornography. And they’re definitely called sybians.”

  “Ok, sybian. Got it.”

  “But who's to say I don't already have one?”

  “Aw man,” Cayde grouses and pauses after popping the button at Ikora's navel so he can pout. “I knew it. You got too many toys. I can't ever buy you a sexy surprise.”

  “You've never complained about my toys before.”

  “Oh. Did that sound like complaining?” Cayde is quick to amend his tone while he helps Ikora wiggle out of her pants. “No, I love your toy box. Lots of good memories. How come you've never showed me the...errr…what was...I keep thinking about puppies.”

  “Sybian. Of course I've never showed you. Why would I need one of those when I have a perfectly good fucking machine right here?” Ikora trails her hands from Cayde's collar to his knees in illustration. “You even come with a vibrate option unlockable after the first orgasm.”

  Cayde guffaws. “Ok. Point taken. I'll just get you a card.” 

   The Exo flops down beside Ikora, letting the last article of clothing between them thump onto the floor with all the ceremony of a starting gun. “In the meantime, why don't you show me how you ride one of those sybian things.”

  Ikora rises with a smile and tosses a leg over Cayde's torso. “Gladly.”

 “Oh wait! One more thing. I've never actually seen one in person but if they vibrate, then they probably buzz right?”

   A terrible noise rises from Cayde's throat- a sort of rumbling, clunking noise that's far closer to a busted sparrow and Ikora snorts softly.

  “Sorry! I'm trying to go for accuracy here!” Cayde can't help but laugh at his own joke. “Is that not it? Is this closer?”

  The rumbling turns to a brassy imitation of a door buzzer and Ikora's laughter bounces off the walls as tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

  “Still no?” Mirth leaks into every word and Cayde begins to wiggle his hips beneath Ikora who titters uncontrollably at the addition of the 'vibrate function'. “How about this? _Zzzzzzzzzz_. No? Ok, but tell me when I get it. _Buurrrrrrr_. _Chockachockachock_."

   Ikora howls and Cayde floats in the sound of it.


End file.
